The Red Mist/Part 4
Eddy: What’s the matter? Is the big baby going to cry now? Don’t you love my parties, Smurf?! Ha ha ha! Glovey: You throw the worst parties! Hmm… Glovey stops as he notices from far away the small group of blue figures. He squints his eyes and tries to get a better look. He then gets picked up by Eddy. He slashes Glovey’s hair to try and intimidate him, but Glovey stares into Eddy’s eyes with a grin. Glovey: Thanks. Now I won’t need a haircut. Eddy: Ah, but now you’re going to need a mortician when I’m through with you. Glovey makes a frown and he quickly pokes Eddy’s eyes, making Eddy drop Glovey on the ground as he hops around in pain. Eddy: Gaaah! You little turd! When I get you, I’ll… I’ll… I’ll OOOOH! THAT SON OF A SMURF!!! ARRGH! Glovey: That’ll keep miss potty mouth busy… He quickly sneaks away and runs over to the little small group. As he keeps running and running, everything becomes clear as the red mist disappears. He finally reaches the small group, which is revealed to be the Smurflings. Glovey is so happy to see them that he gathers around them and holds them dearly as he kisses their cheeks. Snappy: Ah! Come on! The boys complain for a bit, except for Sassette, who only giggled and held onto Glovey. Snappy: What took you so long anyways? Glovey: Oh you know. I had to play with Eddy for a bit. Sassette: But where did Smurfette, Dreamy, and Lazy go? Glovey: Smurfette isn’t asleep. She’s back next to my body. Nat: No she isn’t. We saw her running with Lazy and Dreamy. Slouchy: She couldn’t hear us. Snappy: It was right before you came to us! We can still catch up to her! Glovey grabs his head to think for a moment. Glovey: Why did she drink that serum? I took it only to save you guys. Now we have to go find her… again. And I don’t even have any star power… Eddy suddenly emerges from the ground and snatches the Smurflings with his claws, making them disappear! Glovey: Noooo! Leave them alone! This is between you and me! Eddy: What’s the matter? Afraid because you don’t have a little star power! Bwa ha ha! You know, there is one little star I look up. A twinkling star that was up in the sky… Hmph! Tell you what, when I kill you, I’ll make sure to properly introduce you to him. Glovey: You don’t scare me! I can beat you without any star power! Eddy soon makes his hands into giant claws. Glovey stares nervously and begins to run as fast as he can as he dodges every swing from Eddy’s claws. He runs and runs through a red misty vortex, bringing him back into the boiler room. This time, everything appeared as if it was a cgi film from the future. Glovey did not bother to react to the change of the scenario or his own appearance. He ran to a room he had not been to. He stopped to look around. He felt chills go through his spine as he saw numerous claw gloves with pictures of himself, only the pictures were all torn apart and had shred marks on them. Glovey ignored the images and continued walking until he saw a big chest. He went forward to open it and he saw a big crown inside. Glovey: Huh? This must be the Crown of Dreams Papa Smurf mentioned… But if it’s in here… hmm… I see now. It all makes perfect sense. Glovey touches the crown and closes his eyes. The crown begins to shrink into a small crown fit for a Smurf. He grabs it and puts it on. Once he does, the crown disappears, yet Glovey can feel its power flowing inside of him. Glovey: Cool… now to get out of here. Now Glovey Smurf has control of the dream world. He exits the room and continues walking. He stops and notices a scared Smurfette and Lazy, who now appears to be yawning. They notice him walk forward with confidence. Smurfette: I’m glad to see you! Glovey continues to look forward. He closes his eyes and concentrates hard enough to create a small square opening. The three of them look into the hole and realize it is a window to the real world. Through it, they see themselves sleeping. Glovey: Look, there we are! The way out! As Glovey prepares the portal, they begin to change back to their normal Smurfy appearances. Smurfette jumps in first and then Lazy follows second. The two disappear and Glovey sees them wake up. Both wake up and see the window with Glovey inside the Boiler room. Glovey quickly closes the portal and turns around and continues walking until he sees Eddy standing before him again. Glovey: Eddy Cougar. Eddy: You rotten brat! I know you took my favorite toy! Give it back you little turd! Let’s make a trade. You release the Smurflings and I’ll give you your crown back. Eddy: I don’t make deals with monkeys! The fear of the children fuels inside me! If you won’t give it back, I’ll just take it from you the hard way. Glovey: Shamone then… Eddy opens his claws while Glovey pulls his glove tightly and makes a fist. Glovey concentrates hard enough to acquire his powers again. Eddy: I said no powers! Glovey’s coat disappears. Glovey: Well, I say yes to magic! Glovey’s suit appears again, leaving Eddy confused and speechless. Eddy: Hmph! No matter. You’re in my world dog. I control how things work here! Glovey stops to think. He hears the same words that Eddy has said over and over run through his mind. Glovey: This is your world… But… What if you were in my world…. Eddy: Stop mumbling cry baby! What are you saying?! Glovey throws himself on Eddy and holds onto him tightly. Eddy: What the hell are you doing?! Take your hands off me monkey! Glovey: You claim to be powerful in your world. Let’s see how strong you are in my world, Smurf! (Nightmare begins playing) Glovey closes his eyes while Eddy struggles to get Glovey off of him. Soon, both begin to disappear. An explosion occurs, making both Glovey and Eddy jump into the real world. They both fly and land in the middle of the village. The red mist appears again as it surrounds Eddy. He looks on the ground and sees the Crown of Dreams next to Glovey. He gives a sneer and quickly nabs it and puts it on, making it disappear as he absorbs its power. Glovey gets up and both begin to fire beams at each other. They both quickly try to hit each other, but end up missing each other’s attacks. Finally, Eddy claws Glovey, making him fall down. He then picks up Glovey, who no longer is afraid but very angry and he finally loses his temper as he frowns and grinds his teeth together. Eddy grabs Glovey by the neck as he tries to choke him. Eddy: Even in here, I am still powerful, especially with the crown’s power. Location makes no difference to me! Heh heh heh… Glovey: That’s where you’re wrong Cougar… You’re in my world now, Smurf. Glovey takes a bite off of Eddy’s hand, making him drop the Smurf. He appears in pain while Glovey quickly uses his enchanted form ability to perform his star pointer attack, ripping Eddy into tiny pieces and releasing the trapped Smurflings. Unfortunately, Eddy still had the crown’s power, thus he was able to regenerate himself. The Smurflings run away to join the other Smurfs who are all being attacked by their own worst nightmares. Eddy spins around and swallows Glovey whole. Glovey opens his eyes and is shocked to appear in a circus, which resembled the one he grew up in. He almost believed it was the real thing too. Glovey: No… this is another trick… A big spot light appears on Glovey Smurf. He looks around and sees many horrible images. There is an audience of demons who are all booing and throwing rocks at Glovey Smurf. He notices he is Eddy standing next to him, who is only bowing before everyone as he gives off his sinister laugh. He appeared to be wearing a ringmaster’s outfit with the same color patterns of his sweater. Glovey heard creepy laughs coming from behind him. He turned around to see evil clowns with Eddy’s color schemes as well. Eddy: Ladies and gentlemen! Introducing the freak show! The most famous freak of them all! You hate him, you despise him, he makes you all wanna throw up! He has never stopped crying since his dah-dah has left him! Poor big baby! Soon the whole audience begins to laugh and mock Glovey. Glovey lets out tears and he falls down into his knees. He finally begins to start to cry. He begins to see everything distorted. The circus appears half evil looking and half of what it was supposed to look like when he was younger. Glovey: This isn’t my home… this is all in illusion. Those clowns… those are not the same… Glovey begins to glow as his emotions get bigger. His fedora rips off his head as the blue aura surrounds his body. (Funhouse begins playing here.) Glovey raises his arms up high and unleashes two powerful rainbow beams, which hit the circus tent and shreds it. He begins to fire everywhere, hitting the audience, and many of the cages and circus equipment. The evil clowns all come out running towards him. He quickly uses his tornado spin to create a whirlwind to make them all fly around the air. Glovey: I’m burning this Smurf down… Glovey uses his star shooter to obliterate every single clown that was tossed up in the air. He then uses his star punch to destroy all the poles that hold the tent up high. He flies outside and sees more evil clowns charging at him from smaller tents. He performs his tornado spin and makes them all fall down to the ground, where he get son top of them and gives them a fiery moonwalk that disintegrates them. Finally, the evil circus is destroyed, making Eddy scream in anger. Eddy: No more playing around Glovey Smurf! You! Will! Die! Glovey: Hee hee! Eddy lunges himself at Glovey, only to get tripped by Glovey’s foot slide. Glovey makes his hat appear again and he spins it around, sending it flying at Eddy and hitting him hard in the gut. Glovey jumps on top of Eddy and squeezes his head until the Crown of Dreams comes out. Glovey takes the crown and throws it up in the air. Eddy gets up in pain as he tries to slash Glovey from behind. Glovey uickly turns around to show him the crown, which scares Eddy as he tries not to harm the crown. Glovey: Eddy! Eddy: What?!! Glovey: Go to hell! Glovey’s eyes glow white as he spins and uses both his hands to create a giant rainbow beam that hits the crown and destroys it. This causes Eddy to begin to fall apart as he screams in pain. Glovey turns around and gives Eddy a big star punch, making him collapse into a pile of bones. The bones eventually burn up and create a ghostly Eddy Cougar. Eddy: I will get you, Glovey Smurf! Somehow, I will! I cannot die! I am forever! I may not be able to haunt anymore dreams, but I will never forget you. If I ever see you in the underworld, you’re dead! Eddy disappears with a big flame. Soon every nightmare manifestation disappears from the village, leaving the Smurfs cheering on. Glovey gives a sigh of relief and looks up. He gets frightened when a hand touches his shoulder, only revealed to be Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf: Don’t worry. It’s only your dear old Papa Smurf. I saw what happened. Everything is back to normal. My sincerest apologies to the behavior of my little ones. You did well being in charge. Papa Smurf gives Glovey a hug. Glovey: Thank you… Papa… Glovey can’t help but to shed tears as he sees Papa Smurf as his father figure. Both Smurfs walk back into the village where many Smurfs appear excited to see Papa Smurf return. Glovey reunites himself with the Smurflings, Smurfette, Dreamy, and the awakened Lazy Smurf. Lazy: That was some crazy dream. Dreamy: I’ll say. That’s one adventure that beats the outer Smurf stories I had with you. Snappy: Yeah, Glovey! That was Smurftacular! Glovey: Well, you know… Glovey scratches his head in embarrassment. Everyone soon join together to celebrate the disappearance of the nightmares. Glovey however, sneaks away to Smurfy hollow to gaze up at the skies. He begins to have numerous flashbacks of when he was a little boy in his human years. He pictures himself and his adopted father having good times. He looks up at the sky and smiles. Glovey: I love you dad. Smurfette appears to be looking for him and she sees him out all alone looking up at the sky as he says the words. She smiles and joins him. Smurfette: That little human boy… was he… Glovey: Yes… Smurfette: I’m sorry, Glovey. Glovey: Don’t be. My dad always told me that he would love me. He once said that if he was to pass away, he would watch me from Heaven to make sure I was always safe. One thing I never forgot that he said was that after a big storm, there is always a rainbow in the end. Glovey raises his finger up and he creates a large rainbow beam that shoots up to the sky. Both then sit together and watch many shooting stars pass through the spectrum. Meanwhile, Lord Balthazar appears to be using his magic to create a cloud, where he had been observing all the activity that had occured. He begins to yell in anger as he tears down many viles and books. Lord Balthazar: That abomination failed me! Grrr! One cannot even count on demons to do my work. No matter. When the day comes, Glovey Smurf will be no more and I will have my gold formula completed. THE END Category:The Red Mist Chapters Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles